Sonic an untold tale
by Silver the Wolfdragon
Summary: what happens when Eggman makes something even Sonic and others can't beat? rating is for safty
1. Prologue

Disclamer I own none of the characters in this story nor any places

Sonic an untold tale

Prologue

It seemed to be a normal day for Sonic. Himself Tails knuckles and Shadow were relaxing for the day on a beach but they didn't know they were being watched by someone.

"Alright metal sonic and clones of his friends go and find me those seven chaos emeralds."

Sonic looks up to the sky knowing his day to relax won't last long

Alright sorry for it being short its my first attempt at a Sonic fic no flames R&R


	2. Chapter 1 a new challange

**Alright here's the first chapter of the story I know I made the prologue small but this chapter will be longer.**

**Disclamer **I own nothing in the sonic series all characters are property of sonic team.

Chapter 1 a new challenge

Shadow looked over at sonic as he knew something wasn't right and walked off from where the others were and looked at the city from the cliff he was on. He looked at a bush which had something glimmering in it. Shadow carefully approached it and noticed it was a chaos emerald . He picked up the emerald and looked at it and thought.

"_Now what would a chaos emerald be doing in these parts?"_

But just as Shadow finished his thoughts he saw a figure coming towards him . He quickly tried to hide the emerald but realized it was only tail but something seemed different about him. Tails stopped a few feet away while in his walker and aimed a laser at Shadow.

"Uh oh this isn't good what's wrong with that fox boy anyways?"

Tails kept aiming at Shadow who kept rolling somersaulting or jumping out of the way. Shadow than heard an explosion nearby and saw it was knuckles who had punched though the walked and found its circuitry and broke two wire which caused the loud boom that was heard. Knuckles went flying back but skidded to a halt not far from Shadow.

"Knuckles what's going on and why did tails attack me like that?"

:The reason Shadow is because that wasn't tail it was a clone of him me and the others found out the same thing while you were here and if I'm right I know whos behind this Dr. Eggman now lets get back to the others they've been wondering where you've been."

"Alright and I found something sonic may like to see for himself."

**Alright I know there wasn't a lot of fighting in the chapter but it shall improve please R&R and have a nice day**


	3. Chapter 2 what went wrong

**Hey sorry for not updateing for two months been busy and had to think for my other astories**

**disclamer** i own nothing Sonic and all other characters belong to sega

Chapter 3 what went wrong?

Eggman watched in frustration as his tails clone was destoryed from knuckles.

" that knuckelhead is going to get it soon enough."

With Shadow and knuckles

" So shadow what happened exsactly?"

I'm not completely sure i rememeber seeing something glow in a bush and found the chaos emerald but when i picked it up is when that strange tails started fireing at me for some reason almost like someone wanted me dead but who and why?"

" Well shadow theres nothing to worry about you know we're all here to help you and will stand by you untill the end"

"Yes i know but..." he quits talking and jumps into the air doing a kick spin right over Sonic. He than did a spin dash right into a shadow that was watching them as it took off. " oh no you don't your not getting away without a fight whatever you are."

Shadow wai." Sonic shouted as him and the gang chased after Shadow to some strange millitrey base.

Hey i remember this place isn't this where that batgirl rouge works?" Knuckles said with a sigh

"Yeah but why would something take us here for unless theres something wrong with this picture but i can't figure out what."

As soon as sonic said that gates closed behind them and they were trapped.

"Super now what do we do? Tails said

"Easy we bust out of here."

"No it won't be enough trust me look at the gates with the aount of electrity coming off them you'd be killed instantly all we can do is go into the base and see whats going on and hope nothing goes wrong this time.

"Ha those fools fell stright into my trap now it will be time to show them all i'm not playing games with them all clones prepare for a fight the ones we've been exspecting have arrived and this time what those fools don't know is that i have an unlimited ammount of clones at my disposal

END OF CHAPTER

Ok sorry for it being short been on writers block as i said and haven't had to much time to think please R&R


End file.
